Linear Variable Differential Transformers (LVDTs) may be used in flight control stabilization in helicopters. An LVDT may be operable to control the pitch on the blades of the helicopter to compensate for winds during flight. The LVDT may be used inside an actuator to accurately measure the movement and position of the different elements used in stabilization.